The Center for Functional Genomics (CFG) of the University at Albany (UAIbany) of the State University of New York (SUNY), requests funds for the purchase of a Waters Q-Tof API hybrid Quadrupole/Orthogonal Time-of-Flight Mass Spectrometer (Q-Tof API) configured with a Waters capLC and an electrospray ionization source that will be used for protein and peptide analysis. This instrument is needed to accommodate the rapidly growing demand for proteomics services in the Capital District of New York State. The existing mass spectrometry services, including an LCQ-Deca ion trap mass spectrometer at the Wadsworth Center and a Micro-mass T of Spec 2E mass spectrometer at the Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute (RPI), lack the sensitivity, resolution, mass accuracy, and sample throughput required to support this increased demand. Thus, scientists in this community have to send their samples out of the area (approximately 150 miles away) for protein analysis at great cost in time and money. The Q-Tof API is requested by a group of 9 major users and 4 minor users (see Table 1). The user group represents 3 research institutions: U AIbany, Albany Medical College (AMC), and the New York State Department of Health's Wadsworth Center. All major users have active peer-reviewed research project grants from the NIH. The long-term objective for this mass spectrometry facility is to provide cutting edge technology to advance proteomic research in the Capital District and foster interdisciplinary research among the various users. The instrument will be located in the U AIbany CFG Proteomics Laboratory. Dr. Qishan Lin, who has extensive experience in both chromatography and several types of biological mass spectrometry, will oversee scheduling, training and maintenance, and will provide daily supervision of usage. The SUNY Research Foundation has committed $451,084 for the operation of this mass spectrometry facility. Dr. Richard Cunningham, Associate Director of the CFG and PI on this proposal, will be assisted by an Advisory Committee consisting of representatives from UAIbany (Drs. Paulette McCormick, Rabi Musah and Qishan Lin), A MC (Drs. Harold Singer and David Jourd'heuil), and Wadsworth Center (Drs. Charles Hauer and James Dias). This committee will be responsible for advising the PI on oversight of the mass spectrometry facility and establishing policies for the management of the shared instrument.